


Gifts of pleasure

by iidams



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Babies, Birth, Bottom Newt Scamander, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Feminization, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Impregnation, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Nursing, Post-Movie(s), Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Top Original Percival Graves, Unplanned Pregnancy, crossdressing Newt, daddy Percival, mommy newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iidams/pseuds/iidams
Summary: At halloween Percival and Newt discover a new way to add fun to their marital bed. What starts as play, changes into reality because magic theory isn't know for it's logical working.





	Gifts of pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I feel a bit rusty after many years of not writing but as they say, finished is better than perfect! Although I can't believe I'm plunging back to fandom pool with male pregnancy. Oops? :)  
> May contain typos and misspelling.

Maybe it started at a halloween ball, the first one for them as a married couple, the first time Percival saw his new husband in a dress. It was Goldstein sisters who orchestrated the thing, specifically Queenie, as a surprise and a funny joke. 

Newt made a sweet lady. He had a beautiful dress on and his hair was done bit differently than it normally was, longer curls styled softly around his face. His lips were painted with red and eyes made up with kohl, making him appear mysterious and appealing. 

Percival would have hardly recognized him if it weren’t for a familiar head duck and a way Newt avoided eyes of other party goers. 

”May I, miss?” Percival bowed lightly and held his hand out. 

”It’s madam actually”, came the quiet answer, but Percival got his dance, several of them actually which was unheard of when they were out any other time. It was a great gag and they got lot of congratulations for great costumes when people realized Director Graves didn’t woo some poor unsuspecting lady. 

That evening also gave them more long living practice when Percival at last got to undress his so called wife and made Newt cry with soft touches and even softer, whispered sweet little nothings about ’his girl’, ’his lovely little kitten’ and ’love of his life’. 

Life continued on a little bit sweeter and from time to time elegantly extended hand and twinkle in Newt’s eyes made clear for Percival there would be playtime coming. 

”My sweet”, Percival whispered gently in Newt’s ear as they tangled together amongst the sheets. ”Beautiful, beautiful creature”, he chanted while rocking back and forth. 

”Hmmm”, Newt’s lids fluttered and he bit his lip. ”Say it again, please.”

”You’re - the most - precious thing I have”, Percival panted. ”Sweet thing. Letting me get on top of you like this.”

”M-more”, Newt uttered breathlessly. ”Tell me more.”

Percival flashed quick smile and nosed along Newt’s sweaty neck. ”Are you my sweet little thing? My flower?” He could feel Newt shivering underneath him, flexing his long legs. ”Sometimes I feel like I should put a brand on you ’Do not touch, property of director Graves’”, he chuckled hotly. ”You’re already mine and it’s still not enough.”

Percival rose on his knees and picked up pace. Newt bowed upwards from the bed, hips on Percival’s lap and head slipped in between the pillows. He let out steady gasps with every inward push Percival made, but otherwise was perfectly soft and yielding. 

”Gonna finish — oh — finish inside you”, Percival hissed behind his teeth. ”Get you — all wet inside — keep it in —”

”Yes”, Newt fumbled for his cock with his hand and after few quick squeezes ejaculated onto himself. The color was high on his cheeks, eyes shiny with unshed tears, his hair was mussed and mouth open like a little bird’s. Percival felt warmth flooding over him and came with a groan, pushing instinctually deeper inside his husband. 

The warmth lingered afterwards several hours, making Percival deeply satisfied with his life in a way nothing else could. Newt’s brilliant smile next morning only stretched the feeling on. 

*

End of November Percival returned home and found Newt dozing on their love seat, face tight and looking deeply uncomfortable. 

”Newton?” he sat gingerly on the edge of the sofa.

”Oh, hello”, Newt opened his eyes. ”You’re home, splendid. Is it still raining outside?”

”You haven’t bee out at all?” Percival asked. It wasn’t unheard of Newt to spend a day inside his case minding the beasts but right now he was worried.

”Walking hurst”, Newt admitted. ”I thought it would be best to rest a bit.”

”Again?” Percival frowned. ”Have you taken anything? I could get you a potion for it.”

Newt agreeing right away made Percival even more worried. It meant that the man was really in pain as Newton used to suffer trough minor discomforts without much fuss. It had been a rough week for Newt, he was tired and achy, not feeling up to his normal routines. Percival petted the copper colored curls tenderly before rising to fetch something to ease the pain.

November wasn’t easy to either of them, that time of the year made Percival anxious of his time as a prisoner and feeding Newt’s own anxieties with his moody countenance. During their evening routines, he took a careful look of Newt rising from bath. 

There weren’t any bruises or rashes to see, only mild redness around hips which might have also been because of warm water. Percival reprimanded himself to take it more easy during their love making, just in case he might have hurt Newt. They have been rather active in the bedroom lately, both enjoying their new found play of more traditional household roles. 

It was just too easy to be more demanding when Newt let himself go loose and soft, eager to rile Percival up while surrendering to him. Percival tore his eyes away from Newt, flushed and his cock already bit plump. He grasped a toothbrush and turned to a sink. It wouldn’t do to get exited now, he had a sick husband to take care of. 

*

”We need to stop visiting Jacobs bakery”, Newt huffed few weeks after. ”My trousers don’t close anymore”, he tossed a pair of brown slacks on the bed next to his husband.

Percival raised his eyebrow and watched as Newt spun around in his soft cotton shorts and undershirt. 

”I’m happy to buy you a new pair of pants, you know that”, Percival reminded him with a good humor. 

”I don’t need a new pair”, Newt exclaimed obviously annoyed. ”I need these to button up. Look!”

Newt yanked the slacks up again. Fabric stretched tightly over the hips, the buttons drawing sharp horizontal dents were previously has been extra space. 

”This american food is making me sick”, Newt mumbled as he undressed yet again.

Percival eyed his lovers hips, trying to measure them against the figure he had met the first time they had been intimate. It was true that the circumference was bigger than before. They looked rounder giving feminine air to otherwise masculine body. Overall Newt looked bit softer, his muscles padded with just a little extra but main difference had happened around the hips. No wonder the pants refused to fit. 

”Getting few pounds more is not getting sick”, he reminded. ”Perhaps it’s homesickness speaking right now. We should visit your family for Christmas.”

Newt flushed red and ducked his head down.

”What is it?” Percival paused.

Newt shook his head and sat onto bed. ”I have thrown up twice this week”, he admitted anxiously. ”I have never — I feel disgusting. Food tastes weird, everything hurts, I’m tired and I don’t sleep well”, he listed with miserable air. 

”That’s…”, Percival didn’t know what to say. How had he missed all this? He really had thought Newt was better. They had taken some time off in bedroom and Newt had been working again steadily. ”I think you ought to take few days just for yourself. Rest and get better. Maybe we could ask if Queenie would like to come and give a hand inside the case when I’m not at home”, he offered.

Newt sniffed once, twice and drew a shaky hand across his eyes.

”Yeah, it could be good idea”, he admitted. ”I’m sorry, I feel like a crybaby.”

”It’s okay, darling”, Percival answered and drew Newt into hug. 

Queenie was more than happy to offer her help. She fussed and cooed when she saw how miserable Newt was feeling and took a lions share of tasks in the case. Most of the creatures were happy to see her again, thought Picket amongst few others was seriously territorial over their main caretaker. 

”They want to keep their mummy to themselves”, Queenie said matter of factly. 

*

The planned Christmas trip to see Newt’s family didn’t come true after all. Newt had been feeling sick whole week leading to Christmas and Graves put his foot down on traveling. Instead they got floo call from Theseus and Newt’s mother who both asked Newt to see a healer incase there was something severely wrong with him. 

Graves promised to keep eye out for his husband and send an owl to get an earliest possible appointment to a healer, even though Newt argued there was no reason to hurry.

”—it’s been several weeks, I’m not dead yet so it isn’t going to make me any worse over holidays Percival.”

”Try to give that explanation to your mother”, Percival offered. ”I really should have pushed you harder to see a healer before this. You’re a master to blindside me when you want.” 

”But I’m still quite sure this is nothing deadly”, Newt pointed out yet again. 

Percival shook his head and left the conversation go. It was easy to let the warm atmosphere sweep those kind of worries away. Against Percival’s better judgement Newt made him agreeing to wait until the end of holidays.

Now the worries returned with glee in a waiting room of a mediwizard’s office. Newt had been called away and Percival sat in the hallway trying not to jiggle around too much. He had opened and closed today’s New York Ghost enough times for the paper to almost fall apart without him remembering any of it’s headlines. 

”Mr. Graves?”

He snapped his head up only to see a nurse in a white apron to call him. 

”You can go in now.”

The room where Newt had been received was brightly lit. Newt was shrugging his coat on as Percival entered and flashed a small smile. Maybe the maladies were something small that needed only a potion to cure, Percival thought hopefully. Newt didn’t seem too shaken. 

The mediwizard nodded to Percival and turned to address them both after everyone has been seated.

”This is an unconventional situation Mr. Graves, but I believe you’ll be very happy to hear your husband is expecting”, the healer said with a humored air. 

”Expecting? Expecting what?”

”Percy”, Newt touched softly his hand. ”I’m pregnant.”

There was a heavy pause, when Percival didn’t really comprehend what had been said. 

”Everything has obviously moved forward normally, for male pregnancy that is, and I don’t think there will be too many complications as you’re quite far along”, the healer explained when the silence threatened to stretch on.

”But you’ve been so sick”, Percival was still looking at Newt. The writing instruments atop a table rattled faintly, Percival had to get a grip of himself before something broke. ”How this can be normal?” The last part was addressed to the healer.

”Male pregnancy is never normal in a sense”, the healer drew his wand. ”But everything you’ve experienced until now is perfectly in sync with every other case I’ve heard and seen.”

He floated card stock pictures closer from the desk, the drawings were anatomy models of human reproductive systems.

”Mr. Newtons’ hips have already greatly widened for the purpose of birth. That happens also to females during pregnancy but in a much smaller sense as female hips are wider and rounder naturally. It’s one of the first things occurring during the magically started pregnancy along with the creation of the uterus next to rectum. It’s often painful during the first trimester but easing towards the second and third trimester, as the body settles for it’s new shape.”

The healer spoke and pointed various parts in pictures. Newt was silent next to Percival, holding Percival’s hand in his own. Percival was still reeling from the news, hardly taking in any of the information. 

”How long this has been going on? I mean-”, for the first time Percival felt he didn’t have the words to ask what he wanted. No means to verbalize things inside his head.

”You’re somewhere in the end of first trimester, around three months. We can’t keep the count from the beginning of monthly period so it’s a bit of a guessing game. We can definitely speak about the fetus stage, as the heartbeat can be detected. From now on your offspring is growing, everything is already in it’s right place just waiting to get bigger and stronger.” 

The healer was way too collected in Percival’s mind. Like this was some everyday thing! Newt was pregnant, Mercy Lewis! Dozens of thoughts spun around Percival’s mind. ’I don’t know if I’m ready for this’, ’what’ll other’s say’, ’I’m going to be a dad’, ’what if Newt wants to—’

”I’m strongly advising to take everything easy during the pregnancy, no excessive magic nor abstaining from it totally. It takes considerable energy to grow a life and to do it in a body not naturally inclined to do so takes even more. It’s really no wonder Mr. Newton has been extremely tired by his own words.” 

The healer was still going on.

”Then there’s normal procedures to avoid all spoiled food produce and waste that might contain bacteria. You shouldn’t use portkeys and in this case I advice to reduce the amount of apparating as much as you’re able to. Too much body meddling by magic can lead to complications or in the worst scenario to a miscarriage when the pregnancy is magic based.”

”How big is the risk?” Percival snapped as he got hold of his internal turmoil. 

”I can’t really say any figures”, the healer apologized. ”One in fourth detected male pregnancies end in a first two months, but as you’re far over that it’s much more likely that Mr. Newton will be able to carry the baby to a full term. There’s no need to worry if you follow the normal guidelines and healthy habits.”

After that there was just some notes for usable potions, handshakes and a matter of an appointment with a midwife, before they were on their way. Percival fretted as nothing has been said about floopowder and they ended up walking partly because the risk was not worth it and partly because Newt was still feeling like puking any given time and flootraveling made him queasy on a good day. 

*

There wasn’t much speaking until they sat down at home with cups of tea and coffee. 

”What are you thinking”, Newt asked.

Percival shook his head slowly. 

”I didn’t know this thing could happen accidentally between us”, he answered at last. ”I feel like I’m more shocked than you.”

”It wasn’t a total surprise for me”, Newt admitted. ”Pregnancy symptoms are more or less same with all mammals. I just wanted to be sure before talking about it.”

Percival slumped downwards and opened his mouth.

”How long have you known?”

”I knew when the healer said so”, Newt turned his head down. ”But I thought this might be the case when I kept throwing things up day after day. That and the pants.”

”I’m an idiot”, Graves blurted. ”A total idiot.”

”You’re really not”, Newt denied. ”This wasn’t planned, you had no reason to suspect pregnancy.”

”When do you think it happened?” Percival took Newts hand between his owns. ”How you think this happened?”

”I really can’t say”, Newt brought his eyes to meet Percival’s briefly. ”I’ve — We have been, hmm… playing a lot since the — dress party. I believe it might be the reason.”

”Our pillow talk at halloween made you pregnant?”

”I think it needs something else too”, Newt was blushing. ”You’ve been buggering me a lot.”

”Bugge— You mean having anal sex”, Percival humphed.

”Enough magic and spiritual inclination for it can make it happen”, Newt explained quietly. ”I enjoy the way you speak in bed and you are strong with wandless and silent magic, it’s no wonder really.”

It took a great deal of courage for Percival to ask about the thing he had been mulling over since the doctor.

”What are you planning to do? You want to keep going or—?”

”I’m not terminating this”, Newt whispered. ”I’ll see it to the end, where ever it might be.”

”Thank you”, Percival closed his eyes. ”Thank you, love.” The fear of losing all this before it even begun eased a bit. ”I want to take care of you both, how ever I can.”

Only now did he really comprehend the massive change that had already happened and would continue happening day after day. A small laugh escaped him only to be cut away by a wet gasp. Percival clambered down before Newt and pushed head into his husband’s lap and twined his hands around the rounded hips and waist. 

*

Now that the bump had started to grow it continued to do so with a quick pace. It seemed to take just few weeks for Newt to outgrow half of his wardrobe. Vests, suit jackets and most of his pants were hopelessly too small. 

Otherwise things were starting to calm down at last. Pains were more occasional pangs than constant ache and so called morning sickness had started to associate itself with certain smells or food rather than all day barfing.

Percival had tendency to grumble about old fashioned brits but in reality he was more conservative of the two. For him his husband’s unplanned pregnancy was unconventional and bit stressful. The reality that after siring their future baby he couldn’t do much before the labor was a shock.

They still kept the information of a new addition close to their chest. Queenie, Tina and Jacob knew, you really couldn’t keep something like this from Goldstein sisters even if you wanted to. Queenie was overjoyed, Tina seemed tiny bit worried but mostly pleased. Jacob took baby news like everything magical, with wide eyes and smile, not bothering to question anything too much. 

”I mean, why not men with babies”, Jacob smiled. ”You’re married and magic happens.”

Queenie giggled at that as she measured Newt’s round tummy for a new pair of pants. 

”Hun, you’re getting bigger by day”, she smiled. ”We’re gonna need something to tide you over few months at least. This is gonna be fun.”

*

When Newt’s new wardrobe was presented to him, there were several surprises in it. 

”There’s a dress in there”, Newt commented.

It was soft beige, well cut piece but very sensible and not flashy at all. Nothing like the lacy gown Newt had used in halloween ball. This dress was meant for everyday use.

Percival walked next to Newt and pressed a little kiss behind his ear as they stood before bed full of clothes.

”Tina and I thought that you could move more freely dressed like a woman”, Percival spoke. ”You make very convincing lady especially now that your breasts have grown.”

The pregnancy was in it’s midpoint and Newt’s flat chest had morphed into a smallest pair of breasts, tingly and tender swollen points of tissue. 

”But I’m not a woman”, Newt was shaking slightly, not meeting Percival’s gaze. ”I might be carrying a baby, but I’m still me, I’m the man you married. I still have a prick, even thought I’ll most likely also nurse our child.”

”And you really can’t walk around with a baby bump in middle of No-Maj’s. Even most No-Maj women don’t do that”, Percival reminded. ”Nobody meant to make you feel like you’re not—”

Newt turned on his heels and made his way into his case. Percival hurried after him, heart in his throat as Newt struggled down the narrow ladder. Percival had tried to speak about leaving the work to somebody else or at least adjusting the entryway more safe to use. The more he had researched the scarier everyday things became.

”I’ll wear the dress if it’s necessary”, Newt said as Percival spotted him beside the occamy nest. ”But you can’t order and plan my personal life like you do at work, Percy. And I’m not your subordinate.”

Newt didn’t shout. His voice got more silent the angrier he became, shivering with suppressed rage.

”I have my own life, my beasts that need me and they don’t care fleeting shit about my gender or marital status.”

Minutes ticked by and Newt got down slowly to feed the occamies.

”I need you also”, Percival said at last. ”Our child needs you more than anyone right now, surely you see that. I love that child already so much Newt. It kills me that only thing I’m able to do is to ask you to be careful. This is my only change to become a parent and I don’t know what I would do if something happened to either one of you.”

For Percival’s terror Newt started to cry. Silent tears that dripped down his nose and chin were something Percival had never seen outside their marital bed. 

”It’s like I’m not t-there anymore”, Newt stammered. ”When I’m happy it’s because of the baby, when I’m angry or sad it’s because of the baby. Even the thing I just discovered and enjoyed with you changes from pleasure to necessity because of the baby.”

Percival kneeled dow beside Newt. Occamies were chirping and crowding them, trying to figure out distressed air their ’mommy’ gave. 

”You’ve been wonderful darling”, Percival comforted. ”You’re giving me a gift I can’t even comprehend yet and you’re doing all that while still being you. Look at these tiny guys here”, he whistled a bit and one of the occamies raised it’s head. ”They know you and need you with or without a baby.”

Newt leaned backwards against Percival and intertwined their hands around the bump. Percival kissed Newt’s cheek softly. He rocked them slowly for a moment.

”Did you feel that?” Newt whispered after a moment of stillness. He moved their hands a bit and pushed Percival’s fingers tighter towards his tummy. At first Percival thought he could feel his own pulse against his hand, until the pace changed and faltered. 

”Mercy Lewis”, he breathed. ”I can feel them.”

The small flutters flowed and ebbed, stilling for a moment and starting again. That moment was purest form of magic, feeling the new life under Newton’s skin greeting two of them the first time. Almost like yelling ’here I am’!

”Do you think we could turn the necessity to enjoyment again?” Percival said when everything was still again. ”We haven’t really done anything, hmm—fun lately and I’m really keen to make you feel good.”

”I really thought you wouldn’t want anymore”, Newt answered. ”After this happened.”

”When we got married”, Percival started. ”I believed I couldn’t love or want you more than then, but now I know it isn’t true. Merlin, Newt you’re gorgeous and I love you more than ever right now.”

”I’m happy to hear that”, Newt admitted, tucking his face against Percival’s shirt collar. 

”Would you like to go back upstairs and try on some of those clothes Queenie fashioned for you?” Percival coaxed. ”Afterwards we could eat dinner down here, make it a date.”

*

There were several things Percival loved about the pregnancy.

Sometimes Percival spotted Newt smiling by himself and petting his growing belly. After their teary evening inside the case, it was relieving to know Newt felt happy about the baby. From time to time Percival still felt bangs of quilt that he put Newt through this. 

When the old pajamas didn’t fit Newt anymore Percival had offered to buy a one suitable for baby belly, but Newt didn’t really feel like it was worth it. So Percival got to wake up every morning beside his naked husband. Newt looked like a pure sin, his nipples and freckles darker than before and the belly looking so much bigger without clothes. After baths or during breakfast Newt walked around the house in a fluttering dressing gown like some Hollywood starlet, looking dashing and just right way indecent.

Percival tried to take good care of everybody. He massaged Newt’s feet that swell a bit more after each passed month, he juggled his workload so he didn’t have to stay in Woolworth building long into night and for a first time in years applied for a long summer holiday.

He took Newt shopping for some new baby things. They bought new glass bottles and smallest clothes Percival had ever seen. Newt grumbled a bit that they wouldn’t need much but the smile he gave when Percival bought little animal themed rattle and a wriggling dragon teething toy was soft and at the same time exited. 

”That dragon looks nothing like the real ones”, Newt sighted softly. ”We need to get him or her a well illustrated book we can read together.”

”That should be your next work project then”, Percival kissed the corner of Newt’s mouth. ”Fantastic beasts for babies.”

It was nostalgic to uncover the old crib and other necessities after years of storage. The sheets and muslins were still crisp and white, embroidered with Graves family monogram. Percival didn’t really remember sleeping in them, but they brought his own mother into his mind. He found himself wondering what it had been like for his parents to have him and what his father had gone through then. 

He lingered often in the corner of their bedroom where the crib was situated dragging his fingertips along velvet and cotton embroideries. Newt had insisted everything should be close by and didn't see the need for the proper nursery yet. He liked to point out that the bedding should smell like them as the babies couldn’t see very well and at first relied much to their hearing and sense of smell like any newborn mammals.

Percival couldn’t keep his hands of the tummy. Their new evening entertainment was talking to the baby and counting the movements inside the tummy. When Percival talked or hummed to their little one, he got a gentle kick as an answer which made his heart melt.The best time was laying down together when Percival could bring his hand to feel the small flutters or just the warm expanse of skin holding their precious cargo.

 

*

Spring had arrived promptly and with great energy. Central Park was buzzing like a huge beehive and sun was warming the air. Newt sat on a bench enjoying all the scents and sounds. He got lot of looks and comments with his pregnant form nowadays. It wasn’t particularly nice, but sometimes his need for outside air was greater than his avoidance of people. It was still weird being outside in a dress and with styled hair. He really didn’t like doing it by himself, but with Percival it was better.

”Darling, you sure are out and about in a late stage”, an older lady walking down the path let him now.

”Um…”, Newt nodded his head and kept it down. Newt could have sworn Percival apparated next to him, his appearance was so silent and quick.

”My wife loves nature”, Percival drawled with a dry tone.

The lady smiled placatingly and moved away from Percival’s judgmental gaze. Newt covered his smile with his hand.

”There you go darling”, Percival held a small ice-cream cone for Newt, who took it gleefully. ”Let’s walk a bit before heading home, shall we?” Percival offered his arm for Newt who struggled to get up. Getting around without magic was tedious and slow.

”How my beauty is faring?” Percival rumbled and tucked Newt closer. ”How are my precious darlings?”

”I think there’s quidditch practice going on”, Newt pouted. ”I hope they would sleep soon.”

Percival let his hand fall against Newt bump to feel the movements. Every time they made an outing Percival was like a proud dragon, peering around and giving a stinky eye to anybody glancing Newt’s round belly draped in soft fabric. He was also handsy, touching and petting Newt far beyond the expected help, marking Newt as his own.

”Maybe we should rock junior to sleep”, he proposed slyly. 

Newt couldn’t help the blushing. It was like he was constantly horny lately. One of the strange little things third trimester had brought with it was Newt’s constantly sticky butt hole. 

”I never get it clean enough”, Newt had complained even though nothing was really dirty. Just moist and even bit slick as Percival had ensured to Newt. It made sex even more frequent as Newt was feeling like he was walking around constantly bit lubed and stretched.

In underground, which they had learned to use in their time of need, Newt spotted a young muggle man who couldn’t stop staring at them. His eyes were flitting from Newt’s pregnant stomach to Percival’s austere look with a hungry wonder. It was like he had never seen a pregnant woman before let alone next to a man who was to thank for her stage. 

Newt glanced the muggle boy under his curled hair and smiled as the lad’s cheeks flamed red. To ad insult to injury Newt snuggled bit closer to Percival who was standing before seated Newt and so keeping Newt very close to his groin. Percival smiled to Newt and threaded his hand in Newt’s fake curls. Newt couldn’t keep the warm fluttering feeling at bay, happy to have a doting spouse to flaunt. He hoped the maternity girdle he wore under the dress would keep his half hard prick well concealed. 

”Merlin, I want you”, Newt panted as they got home at last. ”But I really need to use the loo.”

Newt appeared in the bedroom soon after in his own shorter hair and wearing only underdress and the girdle. Percival stood at the end of the bed, tugging his shirt cuffs while undoing the buttons. The white shirt was open, letting Newt admire the naked skin. Newt drew himself closer. 

”You are so…” Newt brought his hand up and teased the dark hairs that peppered Percival’s chest. ”I want to say manly or strong—”, he murmured. ”But it’s so inadequate, isn’t it.” 

He gazed Percival’s dark eyes for a moment before giving a helping hand with suspenders and rest of the buttons. When every piece of clothing was gone Newt got down on his knees and snuffled endearingly Percival’s pubic hair.

”Oh”, Percival gasped and took hold of the bed frame.

Newt let his eyes roam the body before him. ”It’s like I have this animal inside me, who’s feeling contented having a mate like you.”

It felt so important to have Percival like this, to get to have him without starched shirts or structured jackets, to taste and feel the body under Newt’s hands. To have the man whose baby we was cradling deep inside close by and available. Percival let his head drop back and closed his eyes as Newt mouthed his prick.

”You — should — take things off”, Percival sighted and tugged Newt’s head upwards. 

Newt laughed but got up.

”Would you be kind and undress me?” he fluttered his eyes and pursed his lips. 

Percival’s hand’s felt sure and warm while they unhooked the girdle. The shift tickled Newt’s skin as it fell into his feet. Percival dropped whisper like kisses on Newt’s neck, making him shudder. 

They ended up on the bed, back to chest and Percival keeping Newt’s legs open. When Percival pushed his cock in, Newt could have purred from satisfaction. His baby’s father was right here, making sure his family was doing well, not gallivanting around chasing other people. Newt’s mate was on top of his lot, providing everything they could need, keeping them safe and happy. 

”Yes, take me”, Newt goaded on. ”Take what’s yours. ”

”My sweet, sweet darling”, Percival breathed next to Newt’s ear. ”With your beautiful, round baby tummy and tights and sweetest little tits.” Percival let his hand wander down to pet the underside of the belly, caressing the beautiful slope of skin that run down to a patch of rough curls and a leaking cock.

Newt groaned and grasped Percival’s hair, tugging the dark locks and bringing his head down to kiss. He was slobbering all over, but he couldn’t care enough to stop. Newt felt wanton and needy, eager to have Percival all over himself. Newt grasped a nearby pillow to tuck under his belly to stabilize the extra weight. It was rough, jerky fuck now, skin slapping against skin and sweat slicking things up even more.

”Going — to come — right now!”

Percival took Newt’s erection in his hand, pulling and tugging it sloppily while hammering in last quick pushes before coming with a shaky grumble. Warm, full feeling inside Newt’s arsehole was the last straw and Newt ejaculated with a soft cry, shaking and kicking in-between Percival’s arms. 

After few minutes of silence Percival laid his hand again on Newt’s belly. 

”I think junior fell asleep.”

”Oh gods”, Newt whispered breathlessly and bursted into laugh.

*

Percival woke to the dark as Newt squirmed yet again beside him. End of June had brought hot weather and the last month of Newt’s pregnancy had been keeping them up more and more. It was a waiting game now. 

”You can’t sleep?” His voice was rough from the sleep. Newt huffed and tried to turn towards Percival. He was so big now, Percival couldn’t believe something so big could happen as Newt’s tummy still holding their baby.

”Not really”, Newt whispered. It seemed like he was going to say something else before swallowing it in.

”What is it?” 

”I think the labor is starting.”

Percival was up like a lightning, swiping his hand out to bring some light into the room. Newt was smiling a bit, looking at ease even though there was telltale wrinkles of strain around his mouth.

”There’s no hurry yet darling”, Newt smiled. ”Get back to bed and cuddle me a bit.”

”I—”, Percival turned to Newt. ”Are you sure?”

”Positive”, Newt mumbled. ”It’s gonna take a while and I want you right now.”

”Okay”, Percival let himself be tucked down and hugged his husband against him. ”Okay.”

They dozed a good long while in the bed, light turned low and listening each others breath. Newt’s breathing turned a bit harsh in steady intervals and Percival petted his hair not knowing what else to do. As morning was getting really on it’s way and light filled the room bit by bit, Percival decided it was time to get up and sent notice that he wasn’t coming to work today. 

It was a long, long day. Newt paced around the apartment trying to keep himself moving and every time contraction came he bowed over the nearest stabile thing while rolling his hips: bookcase, Percival, kitchen table, bed… Their midwife Angela and a nurse arrived at noon. They advised with positions, showed Percival where he could massage to help with the surges and listened Newt’s and baby’s heartbeats. Somewhere during afternoon bath was drawn and next hours were spent in the warm water. 

”Goh!” Newt was gasping, head in Percival’s lap who sat on the edge of a tub. ”I feel like I’m going to shit something size of an erumpet out my backside. This sure is something.”

”Look babe. Dougal came to see you”, Percival pointed as Newt raised his head. Dougal cooed and petted Newt’s ear gently, pushing raspberry to Newt’s mouth. ”Thank you Dougal.”

”Oooh”, Newt let his head fall down. ”It’s coming again.”

Percival felt useless as he held Newt who was huffing air in and out like a champion. Nothing could have prepared him for this: things were intense and then they weren’t. In between the burning labor waves there was time for conversations and small laughs as Dougal returned, this time with an occamy. At some point the niffler tried to steal the shiny watch they used to time the contractions. 

After five Percival had a small break as there was a lull in the activity. He received a note from Tina in which she offered their help when the need would arise and few words of courage to everyone involved. It had been decided well before that Goldsteins would come and help with the case when the birthing started. Percival had barely finished his snack and hurried answer to Tina when the nurse popped her head out from the bathroom.

”Director, you’re needed here.”

Newt was crying earnestly against the tub, whispering and moaning distraughtly.

”Percy- I want him… I want my husband—”

”I’m here darling, I’m here.”

Newts fingers gripped Percival’s arms like vices and he inhaled loudly before breaking down again.

”I can’t do this”, the tired eyes peeked underneath the sweaty hair. It was like Newt was praying Percival to stop everything this instant. It broke Percival’s heart to not be able to make the pain go away. 

”It’s gonna end darling, you got to remember that. This is going to end.”

He wasn’t sure if Newt really heard him as he had pushed his head down again and was swaying lightly, humming and moaning like a little child himself. He stretched his hand and nurse came to him with a little bottle and let him inhale pale purple fog for a moment.

”What is going on?” Percival demanded to know. 

”We’re getting closer to the pushing stage, sir”, midwife explained. ”I’m positive after few hours you’re able to see your baby.”

”This is going to keep going for hours still?” Percival couldn’t imagine how anybody could cope with this. Newt was woozy, he didn’t really react to his surroundings and his breathing was unsteady and fragmented. 

”Percy…”, Newt whispered. There was brief flicker of something in his eyes and for a moment the pain must have lifted as he almost smiled. 

”Newton”, the midwife came closer and spoke clearly and slowly. ”Newton, listen to me. You’re doing very well. It’s going to keep getting rough for a moment, but you can do this. One at a tim—”

”Ooh…” Newt was going back under. Percival got on his knees before Newt, letting Newt grip his shirt. 

”That’s it darling”, Percival talked with low voice. ”Keep breathing darling. It’s over soon.”

”You utter w- wanker”, Newt moaned and tossed hit head away as Percival tried to swipe his hair off. ”Nh-h.”

”Okay, I wont”, Percival raised his hand but Newt gripped it again with white knuckles. 

”Noo… don’t leave me, Percy don’t go”, his voice was panicky and faint. 

”I’m staying”, Percival made himself as comfortable as he could. He was needed right now. ”I love you.”

Newt stayed under longer and longer periods of time, unresponsive, moaning deeply from his chest. Percival felt like he was losing his best friend, when whispered affirmations and ’love you’s didn’t seem to make any difference. He tried to keep eye on the clock as a way to remind himself and Newt that things had to end at some point.

”Newt you’re going to crack your teeth if you keep biting like that”, Percival murmured gently, not really listening what he was saying anymore. ”Open your mouth sweetheart.”

Newt opening his mouth and the sight of relaxation he gave was audible. 

”That’s really good”, Angela said softly from somewhere behind them. ” Newt, you’re doing really great right now. Sir, if you could help Newton to keep relaxing as much as you can.”

”Did you hear that darling?” Percival smiled a bit and let his hands push Newt’s shoulders downwards. ”You’re doing the right thing here. Let’s breathe together for a moment, shall we?”  
After thirty minutes of longer breaths and gentle massage Newt started to move more even during contractions, trying to find better position to ease the pressure.

”I — Angela, it’s different. It was different than before — What do I —?” Newt babbled as he held onto Percival’s knees.

”It’s normal. I believe we might be ready to get up”, the midwife said softly. She cast a spell that lit the bathwater around Newt and flew back to write glowing letters in air. ”Yes. Let’s get up Newton.”

In their bedroom the nurse had fixed white medical cot next to bed but Newt refused to get down on it. 

”I don’t want to”, he huffed. 

Percival took liberty to help Newt on their own big bed, where he fell hands and knees and pushed his head into pillows. 

”Newton, it’s better to get you more upwards”, the midwife adviced. ”Director, it would be easier for him to lean on you.”

As Percival clambered next to Newt and hoisted him up to lean on his shoulder, the nurse poked Newt’s back and loins with tender hands. 

”Newton, do you hear me?” Midwife asked and touched Newt’s shoulder fleetingly. For a second Percival got an urge to growl and chase the lady away. He wondered if this was how male beasts felt for their spouse. ”When you feel the urge to push, you can. Keep going at your pace at first. We’ll tell if there’s something that needs to be changed, okay?”

”Yes.” Newt’s voice was cracking a bit and Percival flipped his hand to bring forward cup of water.

”Drink a bit darling.”

It was only a minute or so and then Percival could feel Newt starting to gear up for the next contraction. Still, it was clear Newt had gotten the breather he needed. 

”Ngh-yaah!” Newt buried his head next to Percival’s neck and pushed. It was only a moment before he let go and gulped air in. After few seconds they went again. 

At this point Percival lost his sense of time. There was only deeb breaths next to his ear, Newt pushing and huffing, the medical duo speaking up from time to time, telling to ease up or go on. It was getting dark again, outside light fading away rabidly and someone lighted few lamps in the room. They changed positions, but always returning Newt over Percival’s shoulders, backside towards midwife. 

”It’s good”, Angela the midwife said. ”His uterus is positioned differently, there’s no use to do this on his back.”

At some point Percival thought he heard one of the Goldstein sisters at the door, but he really couldn’t be sure. It was just string of moments tied together, some of active working and some for rest. Percival roused when Newt stretched hand backwards in between his legs.

”I can feel the head”, Newt whispered.

”You’re so very close now”, Angela informed with brisk tone. ”Newton, only few pushes more.”

”You can do it”, Percival murmured. ”We’re gonna see her soon.”

”Her?” 

”Just a hunch”, Percival said.

Newt smiled and took big inhale before letting his body push once again. 

”Hold, hold”, Angela’s tone of voice reminded Percival how Newt spoke to animals. More pushing. ”Okay, one more, Newton. There you go — hello darling!”

There was two endless heartbeats before a sharp cry rang out. The sound was surreal and made Percival’s heart explode. Newt was panting like a racehorse as the nurse helped him gently to turn around. His head lolled against the pillows and small, squirmy weird coloured creature was lowered on his chest. 

”Congratulations”, Angela said. ”You’ve a little girl.”

Their daughter was still screaming like a devil but when Newt cooed gently there was a small hiccup and she closed her mouth only to open her eyes. They were deeb brown, shiny like pearls and turned to them with a look of confusion. There was visceral, strong surge of relief, love and thankfulness that filled Percival. He lifted shaky hand to touch her sticky warm skin. Newt smiled like a sun, full of love, glowing like never before. 

”Director?” Percival tore his eyes from his family. Angela was also smiling and nodded to a grey umbilical cord. ”Do you want to do the honors?”

Percival lifted his hand thinking that for the first time there would be two separate, instead of one entity. Golden sparkles and dust lifted the cord upwards, slowly twisting around itself until it broke in two and made it’s way back down, cleanly finished in each end. It was easier than Percival had feared.

”Welcome to the world Gloriana Artemis Lyra Graves.”

*

The house was at last silent, if not empty. Newt had delivered his afterbirth, been cleaned and was now resting in their own bed, freshly made with clean sheets. Percival sat next to his husband cradling their sleeping daughter, not able to stop staring her little face and tiny hands. There was creak at the door and small sliver of brighter light pierced the room. Tina waved shyly and stepped inside.

”I just wanted to ask if you need anything. Maybe some food?” She asked. ”Midwife left but the nurse is still here. She’s staying until tomorrow to help with feeding the baby and to check Newt isn’t bleeding too much.”

”What time is it?” Percival wanted to know.

”Little over midnight.”

Tina moved closer. 

”She’s really tiny”, she smiled. 

”It’s normal for male pregnancies”, Percival answered. ”Easier delivery, they say.”

”Newt’s family send an owl. They will be here tomorrow.”

”Today you mean?” Percival sighted. ”I really could eat something.”

He rose up and for a moment hesitated wether to place their daughter in her crib but in the end carried her with him to the warm kitchen. Before the table sat Queenie and Jacob, smiling brightly. 

”Oh my”, Queenie whispered. ”There she is at last.”

The nurse came closer and Percival let reluctantly go of his bundle so that he could actually eat.  
He was starving. Hopefully he could sleep a bit soon and later today there would be more hands to help them with the precious first days with their daughter.

Tina drew a chair for him and started to fuss with food. 

”All the beasts are fed and taken care of”, Tina informed as she drowned the vegetables with butter. ”You got a week long leave if nothing urgent arises and then few days in work before proper summer holiday. Everybody sent their well wishes from work.”

”Thank you Tina”, Percival sighted. ”I really appreciate all of this.”

”It’s no trouble really”, Queenie answered before Tina could open her mouth. ”We really love to be here for you, Newt and little Gloriana — Oh, Artemis after Newt, how lovely.”

Percival only chuckled tiredly before tugging in to his late night dinner.

*

”Oh, I’m sorry”, Percival started to close the door to the ensuite bathroom after he spotted Newt sitting on the loo. He could use the hallway bathroom.

”Stop that and come help me get up”, Newt’s voice was hoarse and sleepy. 

Percival stepped in and closed the door gently behind him. He tried to keep his eyes off from the bloody tissue papers visible in the trash can, but felt the shivers run down his back with the tangible evidence of Newt’s roughed body in plain view. 

”How are you feeling?” Percival asked as he bend over and eased Newt up. There was minute huffing and wince as Newt turned to close the lid. 

”Bruised and hurt. Not ever going to poop again it seems. Tired. Panicking because I don’t know where my baby is right now”, Newt groaned. ”Is she okay? What time is it?”

”She’s sleeping in next room”, Percival gently explained. ”I brought him just now with me. You’ve been sleeping for a good long while. It’s one p.m and your family arrived an hour ago, they’ve already seen Gloriana. She’s doing well, mainly sleeping.”

”I hate when you’re so rational”, Newt crumbled and staggered as he took first steps towards bedroom. ”I feel stupid.”

”It’s going to pass”, Percival reminded gently and took him more firmly in his arms as they walked side by side to bed. Newt’s eyes went right away to small bundle laid in basinet right next to bed. 

”I didn’t remember…”, Newt breathed as Percival lowered him on the bed. ”She’s perfect.” He lifted a hand to pet her soft tuft of hair. Percival helped Newt to bring Gloriana on his chest and tucked himself next to Newt. 

”You know, we got to dress her for halloween this year”, Newt hummed. ”She would make the cutest little niffler.”

”And you the sweetest little black kitty.”

”Meow”, Newt grinned back at Percival. Then his face changed.

”How’s my case? Should I go and check them?”

”Tina has been taking care of everybody down there”, Percival answered. ”There’s no hurry. I was told you were great even though it took almost 24 hours to help her out. I feel like you must be in awful pain still after all that.”

”There was the one moment that I don’t remember that well”, Newt admitted. ”It was intense, yeah, but I wasn’t in pain that long, more like really strong feelings, not only pain. It was more peaceful than I thought it would be.” He smiled, ”I’m proud of myself and us.”

Percival kissed his husband gently.

”You need to eat something soon”, he breathed against Newt’s lips. ”When she wakes up the nurse is going to come in and help us to get started to feed her. She said it might take a while for everyone to get hang of it.”

”I want you close”, Newt protested.

”I shall be right here”, Percival soothed.

There was a moment of silence when they just stared their daughter like loons. Her whole hand was smaller than Percival’s pinky finger as he stretched his hand to smooth the brown curls of the baby.

”Can you even imagine letting her go someday”, Newt whispered. ”That she’s going to grow up and when we think we learned how to handle her, she’s gone.” There was drops of tears littering Newt’s lashes as he held their frail daughter, who couldn’t even hold her head up by herself. 

Percival hugged them closer to himself, hoping he could stop the time by holding on tighter. He wanted to close them all into this moment of warmth, keep them safe and happy always. They would have an exiting year ahead of them, heck a decade more likely, Gloriana learning to communicate and play and figuring out herself and the world.

”It’s going to be a long time until she leaves us”, Percival tried to reason with himself as much as with Newt. ”Gloriana is going to learn so much before that, it’s going to be okay.”

Gloriana blinked her eyes sleepily and wriggled in her blanket. 

”Hello darling”, Newt smiled at their infant. ”Mummy and pappy are here.”


End file.
